Dreams and Nightmares
by Dark.Fall99
Summary: Hiccup is convinced that his mother is alive and,thus,he sets a trip to Dragon Island in order to find her. Snotlout and Ruffnut manage to "get their relationship to the next level". Astrid is ready to do whatever it takes to help Hiccup. Rufflout,Hiccstrid included.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are, my first new story. (I'm excited) Since I am new here, I asked from a friend, who leaves quite far from where I do, to help me with the storyline. Therefore, my story might share some common characteristics with hers but it won't be the same! (I promise). I talk too much. So here we go. **

**Info: The whole 'gang' is still 15 years old. (they will grow up in the forthcoming chapters)**

Introduction (just a smooth way to start)

_A tall handsome boy walked around looking at such a beautiful sight mouth agape. His thick brown hair was messed up by the wind and his green diamond eyes were twitching with excitement and awe. "Woah" he exclaimed and the black dragon behind him growled in excitement._

_Gronckle babies were popping out from every corner of the rocky place trying to get themselves familiar with hovering. A pack of different kinds of dragons could be discerned in the horizon whirling around a gargantuan white beast like a hurricane._

_Suddenly, a slim figure, hidden in the shadows, caught his attention. The boy went closer to check it out. His dragon, which was surrounded by little baby Nadders, flew next to his boss leaving the babies behind him. As the handsome boy approached the outline, a dragon's roar echoed in the icy cave, making the boy stop and look around. The dragon's wings opened widely and a woman could be seen leaning on one of them holding a staff._

_A baby Nadder, that had followed the unholy offspring of lighting and death, jumped into the boy's arms purring enthusiastically. The teenager glanced at it sweetly and petted it softly on the head. The strange woman, who was still leaning on the dragon's wing, was constantly staring at the handsome boy, who was stroking the little dragon's head. "You think you know a lot about dragons..." she said breaking the silence that descended between them. The boy's doubtful look met hers, which was full of love and stress, as well. He gulped and gathered all of his courage. "Should I know you?" he asked inquiringly letting the baby Nadder flatter away._

Everything became a blur. Hiccup woke up panting and sweating like crazy. "What was that?!" he wondered and touched his forehead to check if he had fever or if he had come down with the flu again. Toothless dashed into the room and sat next to his master, who apparently hadn't snapped from his awkward dream yet.

"Son, are you okay?!" yelled Stoick the Vast who ran into the boy's room panic stricken. "I'm okay dad...It was just a nightmare..." said the Haddock boy and huffed. The strong chief placed himself next to Hiccup and petted his son's back. "It was about your mother...wasn't it?" he mumbled under his breath and looked at Hiccup's worried glare. "I'm not sure dad...The only thing I could see was a tall handsome boy, which shared some common characteristics with me, and a woman leaning on a strange dragon's wing" he said and paused. "How did you know?" he asked his father. The mighty Viking flinched and took a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares with your mom lately, as well" he confessed. Hiccup nodded and looked at him sympathetically. "Well...I don't know what your dream meant Hiccup but...remember that; Even if your mother is not here with us, she will always be right there" Stoick gestured at the boy's heart and cracked a smile. Hiccup smiled back.

"So! You have to go to that Dragon Academy of yours, don't ya?". The burly man stood up and opened the window letting the sun penetrate the gloomy room. The Haddock boy was dazzled by the morning light and frowned putting his hands in front of his eyes protectively. Stoick smiled and turned to leave the room. "Dad!" yelled Hiccup and Stoick paused.

"What is it son?"

"Do you ever...you know...think about m-?"

Stoick interrupted his son's words. "Hiccup! Vikings don't cry or feel guilty...never in their lives..." he stated as a great chief he was, "...even if their wife had been torn apart by wild dragons..." he mumbled. "They just have to grin and bear it" said Stoick the Vast and exited the room.

However, Hiccup remained there, lying on his bed and staring at Toothless, who was constantly grinning at him. The boy couldn't help himself and chuckled. "Let's go bud. The others are waiting". The sweet Night Fury followed his master growling in happiness.

The Haddock boy grabbed his satchel and turned to leave. Suddenly, he paused. A tiny dragon toy was under his boot. He lifted it up and looked at it thoroughly. Toothless flinched and went closer to sniff it. "I stomped over the toy mum had given to me when I was still a baby" he grinned felt his eyes fill with tears. That toy held many memories Hiccup and his mother had shared before she died, and thus, it was an important part of his childhood.

"Vikings don't cry bud" he said as he wiped his tears and placed the toy on his bed, "Even if their mom had been torn apart by wild dragons" he added and hugged Toothless. "They just have to grin and bear it" concluded the Haddock boy as he got out of his room and ran down the stairs. He waved at his dad and dashed out of the wooden door of the house, heading to the Dragon Training Academy.

**So that's the end of Chapter 1 (yeah pretty much the end). I hoped you liked it. It was the only thing I came up with so...nevermind. They will be better chapters, I promise! My story will mostly be focused on Hiccup and his will to find his mum (just for some chapters), Hiccstrid (most times), the strange relationship between Ruffnut and Snotlout (a lot of times) and other things like Outcast attacks and I plan on making something like a second season, where the heroes will be older (like they are now in HTTYD 2). I know it's too early to plan things like these but anyway, just too excited. :D Thanks for reading. Mistake corrections and reviews are more than welcomed. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. I felt the urge to upload a new chapter. The previous one got one hundred views in one night! (Thank you guys sincerely). However, this one is not as long as I expected it to be, so I will upload the next one today as well. I hope you like it. :D **

**Chapter 2**

"**Dragon Clues"**

"Get off my way you idiots!" yelled Snotlout as he tried to dodge the Zippleback's attack. "You have to be quicker Snotface!" said the male twin mockingly and his sister chuckled. The Jorgenson boy flew away murmuring something in annoyance. "Who wants to taste some Zippleback defense?!". Tuffnut clenched his fist and winked at his twin sister. "Stormfly, Flame Spike attack!", Astrid commanded her fearless dragon, which whirled its tail and then breathed fire at the spikes aiming for the Zippleback.

The twins managed to dodge the attack. "Let's cause some REAL destruction Barf!" smirked Ruffnut and the head emitted gas. "Wow, they're really good at defense!" exclaimed Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded positively.

"Okay guys that's enough for today"

"NO HICCUP! That's never enough! Nobody stops my Nadder's flame spikes! I have to win this thing!" Astrid yelled ecstatically.

"Astrid, it's not a competition" huffed the Dragon Training Academy's leader but his (girl) friend didn't listen to him.

"Astrid's awesome but when it comes to winning she's able of ANYTHING, even forget who her allies are" thought Hiccup and pulled back to watch the "competition". So did Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Let's show her sis!". Tuffnut glanced at Ruffnut and she nodded.

"Barf, GAS! Again"

"Stormfly flame spike attack!"

The long braided twin winked at her brother and he smirked. "Belch let's light this place on fire!". Small sounds of sparks echoed throughout the arena. "Oh no…" the Haddock huffed and closed his eyes

It wasn't until later than the whole Academy was totally burned. A huge wave of fire and gas had covered everyone and everything. Astrid had fallen to the ground rubbing her arm and the other male Vikings, whose faces were full of ashes, were glaring fiercely at the twins. "What?". Both of them shrugged and got down off their dragon. "You could have killed me! IDIOTS!" said Astrid as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "So what?" exclaimed Tuffnut and glanced at his sister. "Tuff's right" agreed the Thorston girl, "We were just defending our territory like Hiccup told us to do" she shoved her twin brother's shoulder and both of them bumped their heads. Astrid rolled her eyes and walked towards her Nadder. "Next time we'll show them how WE defend our territory girl" murmured the Hofferson girl as she petted her dragon snot. Stormfly snarled.

"Hiccup!" exclaimed a burly Viking, who had lost an arm and a leg, as he walked quickly into the Academy. "Gobber, what's wrong?". The blacksmith paused for a second when he looked at such a mess. "Your father wants to tell ya something. It says it's important" he continued. Hiccup nodded in agreement and exited the arena. "And it's better for ya lads and ladies to start cleaning this mess if ya don't want to be stuck here all night" he warned the other Vikings and left.

The Haddock boy reached the docks. His father and a bunch of muscular Vikings gathered around a ship. "Trader Johann?" he thought and frowned. "Oh! At last son!" exclaimed the chief and put his hand on the kid's shoulder, "Johann brought some…uh…quite good news to us" he said and glanced at the trader. "Dragons! Huge dragons with four wings!" he yelled in excitement and shock. "Dragons with four wings?" repeated Hiccup quite confused and Toothless flinched. "Yes! They were huge and headed to Dragon Island! I've never seen something like that before in my life! They were huge and scary and at first they had two wings and then they had four! The wings came out of nowhere!". After listening to Johann's tirade, Hiccup paused. He remembered his dream; that woman and her dragon…her four-wing dragon…He was sure that Johann was referring to the dragon the woman was leaning. Hiccup's eyes widened. Everyone was staring at him inquiringly. "I… I'll gather the riders and… and we'll check it out as soon as possible" he hesitated and turned to go back to the academy. "No, no, no! We'll check it out tomorrow! Don't worry!" he shouted as he ran backwards looking at the other Vikings, who still were confused from the teenager's reaction to the news. "Ah Hiccup" his father mumbled under his breath and chuckled.

**That's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Mistakes corrections are more than welcomed (as well as reviews and followers). Thank you ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey (again). I've promised that I will upload a third chapter the same day to make up for the previous one. However, this one seems to be rather huge…I don't know…So, if you feel like reading it, go ahead then ;) If you don't, then, I don't know…again…Hehe ;)  
**

**I will let you read the story now. Enjoy **

**Chapter 3**

"**Convincing Memories"**

"You can't be serious!" complained the Jorgenson boy as he put some dust and ashes into the dustpan. "Yeah Hiccup. I have to admit it, Snotlout's right. Spending one week at Dragon Island is quite harsh for us" said the Hofferson girl and leaned on the broomstick flipping her hair off her eyes. "I know Astrid but think of the fact that we'll be able to befriend a new dragon species. Isn't that awesome?!" asked Hiccup in excitement. "Uh no! Duh!" replied Snotlout and turned to leave the academy. "Well I agree with Hiccup" mumbled Fishlegs and everyone glared at him. "I mean what if that dragon leads us to new places or even to dragons we've never seen before?!"

"You people are nuts!" added Ruffnut and placed her broomstick on the wall, "We are going to spend a whole week in a place full of wild dragons only to search for a new species Johann the trader might have spotted soaring into the sky of the Archipelago? A four-wing dragon? Come on guys! That's crazy, even for me and Tuff" she said and kept staring at them with her light blue eyes.

Everyone sighed. It was the silence of the twins, as they liked to call it. "Woah, she really has a point Hiccup" exclaimed Astrid quite surprised. Hiccup huffed and walked towards the exit disappointed. His black dragon followed him bowing his head. Astrid felt guilty and, thus, ran next to him dropping her broomstick on the dusty ground and snatching her axe. "We need to talk". She caught his hand and dragged him out of the arena. The others kept looking at each other for a while and then shrugged undoubtedly.

Astrid and Hiccup were sitting on the docks watching the sun slowly go down. Suddenly, she decided to talk. "So Hiccup" she coughed, "What's all that with the dragon about?". Hiccup looked at her. "It's nothing Astrid. Just a new dragon species we could befriend" he answered. Astrid glared at him. "Okay, you have to find a better excuse unless you want to taste a good punch in the face" she yelled and kept glaring at him furiously. Hiccup gulped. "Fine..." he mumbled under his breath, "But promise me you won't laugh or mock".

Astrid nodded and looked him in the eyes waiting to listen to what he had to say. "I had a dream last night". She flinched. "I saw a grown up boy, which pretty much looked like me, in an icy cave full of new and different kinds of dragons and a huge white beast. There was a strange woman there, as well. She owned one of these dragons Johann saw this morning…and I…I thought that this woman might actually be my long lost mother" he explained as he rubbed his hands nervously.

"Oh Hiccup…" said Astrid and fell into his arms. The Haddock boy flinched and then hugged her tight. "Now I understand why you want to find that dragon so much" she said as she raised her head and looked Hiccup right in his green diamond eyes. He petted her golden hair and nodded. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She stood up in a hurry. "We'd better don't get caught like that" she said and felt her cheeks turn red. She turned around, hiding her blush, and shook the dust off her spiky skirt. "Thanks for understanding Astrid" he said and stood up as well. The Hofferson girl hugged him as tight as she could and kissed him on the lips. "You know I like your crazy plans Hiccup". She stroked his chin gently and, then, grabbed her axe making her way to the academy. Hiccup looked at her stunned as she slowly faded away. "She's awesome bud" he mumbled from awe. Toothless rolled his round dragon eyes and slapped his master in the face with his tail. Hiccup glared at him playfully and both walked away.

"Astrid you are totally nuts!" yelled Snotlout and she replied with a fierce glare. Well, as fierce as it could be (she had a sweet moment with Hiccup some minutes ago, so ya know).

"We are going with Hiccup! No objections!"

"Fine but I'M NOT coming!"

Snotlout clenched his fist from anger and walked away, accidentally, stumbling across Ruffnut. "Watch it idiot!" she complained and he replied with a furious glare.

Astrid was now mad. "SNOTLOUT JORGENSON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" she yelled as loud as she could and everyone flinched. However, he ignored her and kept stepping towards the exit with a frown creasing his brow. Without even thinking, she dashed towards him and found herself standing on top of Snotlout's back with her hands pressuring his arms strongly. "Why do you keep being a damn jerk?!" she cried out and struggled his arms strongly. Snotlout left a cry of pain. "Need anger management tuition Astrid?" he asked mockingly. She pressed his now in pain arms stronger than ever and leaned toward the boy's ear. "Hiccup must go to Dragon Island! He has proof that his mother is alive! We have to go there and find her as soon as possible, before the beasts find her first! It's about his MOTHER! You hear me?!" she whispered.

Snotlout sighed and his eyes widened. "His…mother?" he mumbled under his breath.

_*flashback*_

_It was morning, the sunniest morning of all. Five little Vikings were playing at the beach under the warm sunlight. The two girls were splashing in the water (where the water was low enough for them) and the boys were chasing each other. Suddenly, the tiniest of them fell down and the others started mocking him, all but the blond girl with the two braids and the husky boy. _

_The tiny one ran crying to a woman, a tall strong woman with long brown hair and beautiful eyes. "What's wrong honey?" she asked gently and wiped the kid's tears. "Snotlout shove me and I fell to the ground and I ate saaand" he cried and looked at his mother with his little green diamond eyes, which were glistening with tears. "He is lying aunt! I swear!" yelled another boy, which was stronger than his tiny cousin, as he ran towards the woman. His friends, the blond twins, agreed in unison. "No, I am not!" frowned the tiny one, who was no one else than Hiccup. "Ha, ha, oh, you little guys" her soft voice echoed again, "Come closer my darlings". The two young Vikings approached her and looked at her confused. "You two are cousins" she said and glanced at both of them, "Same blood runs in your veins. You shouldn't fight…or shove each other". The woman looked sweetly at Snotlout and smiled. The toddler smiled back. "You should be friends. Best friends and help each other when one of you is in dire need. Okay honeys?" she concluded and both of them shook their heads and went to the beach to continue playing. _

_*end of flashback*_

Astrid was still standing on top of him waiting for a reply. "So what Snotty?" she asked furiously. "Same blood runs in our veins…" he murmured and she flinched. Everyone was staring at them (Fishlegs was scared to death). "Is he dead?" Tuffnut asked his sister. "I think so…" replied Ruffnut and glanced at her twin.

"I'll do it!" he decided and dodged Astrid off him. "Thank you love" Snotlout flirted and winked at the others, who gave a sigh of relief and smiled. Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up. "See ya all tomorrow at dawn" she stated and left the arena carrying her axe.

**Hope you liked my so long chapter. Thanks for spending your time reading it. Also, thanks to BerkDragonRider, who told me about my tendency to use the last names a lot. Hope I haven't done that again ;). Hope you enjoyed. (any mistakes corrections and reviews are more than welcomed like every time) See ya. **

**Wait! There's some ****Rufflout ****coming in the next chapters ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Day 1 in Dragon Island**

"**How to start a Rufflout" (smooth chapter)**

"That's what happens when you're being a good person" murmured Snotlout and frowned. Hookfang growled and lit his horns on fire making his master complain more. "Well, just to know Snotlout, you're doing a great thing" Astrid chuckled and glanced at Hiccup as they were soaring into the sky.

"Here we are. Dragon Island," said the Haddock boy and got down off his dragon. So did the others. "Uh…what are we exactly looking for?" asked Tuffnut and his sister agreed to his question with a nod. "For the tenth time Tuffnut, we are looking for a dragon that has two wings, which split to four when it flies" explained Hiccup and the male twin looked at him inquiringly. "So, that dragon has two or four wings?". Astrid groaned and glanced at Hiccup, who decided that it wasn't worth to answer Tuffnut's question again.

"It's time to split up guys," the leader stated and waited for suggestions. "I'll take Astrid," Snotlout flirted and Astrid replied with a fierce glare. "I'd better go with Tuffnut rather than you!" she said and put her hands on her hips. "That's a great idea Astrid!" exclaimed Hiccup leaving his girlfriend quite confused. "So, the teams are; Astrid and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and-". His words were cut off by Snotlout's evil smirk. "Fishlegs goes with me and, last but not least, Snotlout and Ruffnut". No one was satisfied with their teammate choice, apart from Fishlegs, who would finally have the chance to experiment on dragons with a person with high dragon knowledge.

"Why would I take Snotface?!" moaned Ruffnut and Snotlout flinched. "Hey! What's wrong with 'taking Snotface'?" . He glared at her. "Guys come on, we have to find a campsite". Hiccup's words were cut off by his cousin again. "And who told you I want to team up with you…Ms. Thorston?!". The others flinched.

"Nobody calls ME Ms. Thorston! Idiot!"

"If you call me idiot one more time, I'll-"

"You'll what?!"

As they were quarrelling, they had bent closer to each other at a distance that they could feel each other's breath, without even noticing. Their friends kept staring at them quite surprised.

"Woah…she's really good at the "if you…I'll" game," Snotlout thought, but there was something else striking his heart, something different, he had never come that close with her before… "Never mind!" he exclaimed and pulled back. Ruffnut smirked and high five with her twin brother. The others ran a hand over their faces and huffed.

* * *

The tents were set, logs had been gathered and food was in the boxes. "Everything's ready Hiccup". Astrid placed some logs next to her tent and flipped her hair out of her eye. "Okay guys, let's relax and tomorrow we'll start seeking," said Hiccup as he saddled Toothless and prepared to go flying. "And what are we supposed to do then?!" asked Ruffnut with her rough voice and Barf growled. "Whatever you want, the whole island is ouuurs!" he cried as Toothless set off. "I don't know about you guys, but I'll do some axe practicing. Tuff, you're coming with me. We're a team remember?". Tuffnut huffed and followed Astrid, who carried her axe proudly.

Ruffnut made herself comfortable under the shadow of a tree and started to sharpen her spear. "Great!" exclaimed Snotlout and dropped some weapons (they were searching new dragons in a place full of wild dragons-pretty rational). "Hiccup's flying, Astrid and Tuffnut are axe practicing, Fishlegs is wandering around the woods and I'm stuck here with…you". Ruffnut raised her eyebrow and continued to sharpen her spear. "Oh great! Now Ms. Thorston ignores us!" he mocked. "Okay that's enough! What's your problem Snotlout?!" she threw her spear and it lodged in the tree next to him. The dragons backed off and gulped from fear.

"Ha! You missed!"

"You bet!"

Ruffnut smirked and threw a log right on his head. Hookfang chuckled and Snotlout glared at him. A huge grin spread over the Jorgenson boy's face, which made Ruffnut flinch. "Gotcha!" he replied and a small piece of wood landed on her face. "Idiot!" she smiled and dashed towards him. Both of them were throwing logs at each other for a long time. Their dragons were watching them play like kittens and they couldn't do anything but chuckle. They were having the fun of their lives. Ruffnut had never imagined that Snotlout could be anything else than his selfish and stubborn self and Snotlout, who had always seen Ruffnut as the silly, wild female half of the twins, had now formed a different view about her.

Suddenly, as they were enjoying their game, Ruffnut stumbled across a log and fall on top of Snotlout having her lips slightly touching his. Both of them turned hot red from blushing. Their blush made them unable to move for a while. Barf, Belch and Hookfang flinched and growled in order to snap their masters from that…accident. Too bad, Astrid and Tuffnut were coming back from axe practice.

"Uh..sorry," apologized the female twin as she tried to stand up, but still having her eyes stuck at his. "It was…uh…nothing," spluttered Snotlout as he drowned into her deep crystal blue eyes. "Ruff, Snotlout what are you doing there?!" asked Astrid quite surprised, "And what Thor happened here?! Why is everything upside down?!". True, Ruff and Snotlout's "logs throwing" game had caused chaos at the campsite; broken pieces of wood were spread all over the place. The two teens stood up, glanced at each other and blushed. Astrid could discern the red color on their cheeks and raised her eyebrow. "So?" she asked. "Well, uh, some Terrible Terrors attacked and ruined everything and they were too many and we couldn't catch them and that's why Ruff was on top of me…and…the place looks like that"

"Woah guys, what happened?!" exclaimed Hiccup as Toothless landed and he jumped down off his bud. "Terrible Terrors," Astrid winked at him and he raised his eyebrow indicating his confusion. "Whatever, we have to clean," he said and all of them started gathering the broken logs and putting them in order.

**Yeah, yeah I know, it's not what you've been waiting for, but as the title says it's a "smooth chapter". Never mind, the next two chapters are already written (I only need to go through them for any mistakes) and I am telling you, there are some new dragons (HTTYD 2-Valka), some Hiccstrid love troubles and some more intense Rufflout. Just keep on reading folks. See ya! Any mistakes corrections are highly appreciated as well as reviews, followers, blah, blah, blah. Oh! And if you have something in mind about the plot of the next chapters, don't hesitate to tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Day 3 at Dragon Island (yeah nothing about Day 2)**

**"Seeking and Heart Breaking"**

"There is it Hiccup! HICCUUP!" screamed Fishlegs as he and Meatlug were hovering in the woods and Hiccup was trying to snatch the map from a pack of Terrible Terrors. "Toothless fire!" he commanded the Night Fury as he ran towards the sneaky dragons. Unfortunately, they managed to fly away carrying the map. Hiccup huffed and walked towards Fishlegs, who landed on the ground and looked at his friend quite disappointed. "That means we give up…?" he gulped and kept staring at him. Hiccup frowned and climbed on Toothless. "We never give up! We're gonna make it with or without the map!" he stated as a serious glare prevailed on his face. "I'm going to find these dragons no matter what". The Haddock boy commanded Toothless to set off and Fishlegs followed him quite confused and worried about his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Astrid, wanna see how I bump my head on that trunk?" asked Tuffnut as he rubbed his hands and prepared himself to crash onto the strong piece of wood. Astrid rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the twin's shoulder making him turn around. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Tuff, we're looking for dragon tracks. Let's just keep cautious and quite focused please" she answered and cracked a fake smile. Tuffnut flinched and shrugged.

Both of them were walking for hours, still, nothing new could be seen. They had stumbled across thousand Terrible Terrors (mostly because Tuff wanted to "see what's there"), they had spotted millions of dragon tracks, dozens of dragons soaring into the sky, but, they didn't have the chance to catch not a single glimpse of any new strange species.

"Maybe we should get back to Berk" Tuffnut murmured hoping that Astrid wouldn't hear him. Nevertheless, she did. Astrid Hofferson was the kind of Viking that among all other things, hated giving up, especially when it came to her friends or relatives. "Go back to Berk?! GIVE UP?!" she yelled ecstatically and pointed her axe at the twin's neck, "We have a mission to accomplish and Hiccup needs us! As a friend of him you are OBLIGED to help and succeed!". Tuffnut nodded and slowly walked some inches away from that female living killing machine.

Suddenly, a growl echoed. The two Vikings were too busy solving their differences that they didn't notice they were standing outside a cave neither of them had ever spotted before. "Woah" both of them exclaimed as the entrance of the cave stretched widely in front of them. Their eyes widened from awe and surprise. The growl echoed again, but this time, it seemed as if it came closer to them, and it truly did.

Astrid grabbed Tuffnut and dived into a bush nearby to hide. Huge dragons popped out of the cave and soared above the sea of the archipelago. The two Vikings were left completely mouth agape. The dragons' wings split in half making the strange beasts able to fly faster into the clouds. "The four-wing dragons" spluttered the male twin and Astrid nodded in agreement. "We have to tell Hiccup". She stood up as quickly as she could and turned to leave. To her bad luck, her axe clattered against the spikes of her skirt and the sound spread to the dragons' ears. The pack growled and dived into where Astrid and Tuffnut were standing. "Tuff, in the cave quick!" she yelled and yanked him to the shoulder leading him inside the cave.

Everything was dark. "Astrid, do you hear me?!". His voiced echoed. Suddenly, gas filled the gloomy rocky place and spread everywhere. The two Vikings coughed and started to feel dizzy. "Hold on Tuff!" she cried out as she tried to keep her eyes open, "We have to tell-", she mumbled and crouched on the ground, "Hiccup…". Everything became a blur. The Hofferson girl felt her eyes slowly shut, but before they truly did, a human figure could be hardly discerned standing in the middle of the gases… It must have been a woman's figure… She was holding a staff…

* * *

"Astrid, wake up. Astrid? Sweetheart?!". Astrid's eyes opened widely. She woke up sweating like crazy. "First, who called me like that?! Second, where is Tuffnut?! Third, I have to find Hicc-". Her long tirade was cut off by her boyfriend's gentle kiss. Astrid flinched. "That's an efficient way to make you silence" Hiccup said sweetly and she blushed. "Where are we?" she asked and looked around, still having not snapped out of the confusion the gases caused. "We're in my tent and just to mention, it's night. Everyone's gone to sleep".

Astrid sat back and rubbed her head. "Hiccup I saw the dragons and I found their cave and I also think I saw your mum…". Hiccup flinched. "But Astrid we found you two unconscious at the beach… how come?" he asked quite confused. "The beach?!" she spluttered, "But we were in the middle of the forest standing just outside the cave! You can ask Tuff if you want! We saw those dragons Hiccup! I'm sure!" Astrid insisted on her (true) theory but the Haddock boy found it hard to believe. "Astrid…" he said and petted her long blonde hair (her braid was unleashed), "I think I've pushed all of you too hard on this. Everyone came back exhausted. Ruffnut was feeling sick, Snotlout had a headache and you two were found unconscious. Who tells me that you won't get injured severely or be torn apart by these wild beasts?! And maybe all the pressure I've put you under and especially you Astrid, might have resulted in you watching illusions with my mother!".

Astrid was staring at him with an angry glare mixed up with disappointment. She furrowed and laid down turning sides. "How are we supposed to move on together if you don't believe or trust me, Hiccup?". Astrid felt a tear trickling down her pale cheek. She sighed and pretended to be sleeping. Her silence was a stab in Hiccup's heart. She was right. Even though they were just sixteen, sooner or later they would reach adulthood and somehow they would have to put their relationship into a whole new level (But it's not time to think about stuff like that now). "_Who knows Astrid… perhaps, we are not able to do so…_" he added and fell asleep leaving Astrid with a quote that turned the trickles of tear into a flood of sadness.

**Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter. Well, I have nothing more to say. The same, mistakes corrections are highly appreciated as well as reviews and followers and favorites. Oh! And for the ones that are waiting to see the HTTYD 2 movie, just be patient, I'll go the next weekend! Exams...blah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Day 4-5 at Dragon Island**

**"Promises" (Rufflout)**

It was night. The sun had gone down and the sky turned pitch black. The moon glimmered brightly through the woods and the stars sparkled in the dark sky creating the perfect atmosphere for a night around the campfire.

Ruffnut and Snotlout were sitting around the fire waiting for the others. Ruff reclined at the stump next to Snotlout sharpening her spear while he was grilling some fish. "What takes them so long?!" he huffed and glanced at the female twin. "Well, Astrid is drying her hair, Hiccup is struggling to put the wet clothes in an order and Fishlegs is having a hard time gathering logs with my brother, that's for sure," Ruffnut yawned and stretched having her eyes stuck at the flames. Snotlout moaned, "Do you feel drowsy already?!". She replied with a fierce glare, "Uh yeah! We spent all day at the beach swimming and playing like babies because Hiccup wanted to give us some 'time-off' from searching. He's such a fool," she said and glanced at him and then back at the fire.

"Well, I liked his idea. I finally got the chance to show off my well-built muscles," he boasted and winked at Ruffnut, who hissed and stated her disgust with a moan. "Why do you always have to be a jerk?" she added and dropped her spear.

"Oh really?! Jerk?! Well, you kissed that jerk some days ago and you liked it!"

"Who told you I liked it?!" she yelled and later she calmed down, "Stop talking about it. It's embarrassing," Ruffnut rubbed her arm in stress and looked away hiding her slight blush. Snotlout raised a brow and flinched. "Embarrassing?!" he thought. "She shared a kiss with Snotlout Jorgenson… she should be proud of herself!" he kept on thinking and thinking.

Suddenly, he stood up. "I'm gonna make you like my kisses if it's the last thing I'll do in my life!" he said and clenched his fist making her flinch and huff, but deep in her heart evoking a feeling she had never felt before. A grin spread over her face as he left to bring the dishes for dinner.

* * *

**The next day…**

It was morning. The golden sun shone in the clear blue sky and the teenage Vikings woke up early to continue searching. However, Hiccup decided that it would be better if a team stayed back to patrol the tents, the food and all the equipment in general. Snotlout and Ruffnut were the ones that would guard the campsite first. Ruffnut woke up a little later. She got out of her tent, stretched her arms and walked to a small lake nearby to wash herself.

"Oh come on you stupid salmon! Why don't you get caught?!" Snotlout cried as he kept missing the fish and Ruffnut chuckled. "You won't catch anything if you keep up like that" her rough voice echoed as she walked next to him. Snotlout raised his head and flinched. "R-Ruff?" he spluttered, "Y-Your h-hair". "Yeah, so what?!" she replied quite confused. The Jorgenson boy was left completely mouth agape. Ruff's long braids were unleashed due to night's sleep and a waterfall of slightly curly long blonde hair tumbled down her back.

" Snotface! What are you looking at?!" she tried to snap him out of his fantasy. "Is anything wrong with my hair?!" Ruffnut exclaimed in shock and glanced at her blonde hair brushing them nervously with her fingers. Snotlout grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "They're so cool babe!" he cried in excitement and winked at her. Ruffnut moaned in disgust and pulled back. However, a slight red color flooded her cheeks as she turned around to wear her helmet and, apparently, hide her blushing.

"Now the fish," she grabbed a stick nearby and sharpened it slightly on the top with her spear. With a quick move she threw it and it lodged in a trunk next to Snotlout. She grinned. "Yep, it's ready," she exclaimed and pulled it out making the boy flinch. "Why do you always keep throwing stuff that almost kill me?!" he glared at her and she furrowed.

* * *

"Okay, in order to catch a fish, you have to become the fish". Snotlout raised a brow. "You get into the water like that and you wait," Ruffnut sloshed into the cold water and clenched the stick. "Aha!" she exclaimed and threw it, "And that's how you catch salmons," Ruffnut boasted as she showed off the two fish stuck at the pointing piece of wood. Snotlout huffed and grabbed his sword stepping proudly into the water. "I bet I can do better than you," he winked and she crossed her arms. "Okay there it is!" he exclaimed and thrust his sword to the fish. Missing the target, Snotlout slipped over and fell into the water with the salmon splashing on his head. Ruffnut burst out laughing and he glared fiercely at her.

Suddenly, she felt wet. "Idiot!" she yelled as she was standing in the middle of the lake shaking the water off her long hair. Snotlout laughed ironically as he stepped out. "Oh no, you don't!" she cried out and dashed towards him jumping on his back and trying to bring him down. Both of them were laughing and chuckling like 5-year-olds. They were having such a great time together.

"There'll be serious repercussions after this!" he kept on screaming and screaming, when he, accidentally, stumbled across the stick and both of them rolled into the water with her being on top of him like the first time. Their eyes met. They were staring at each other for a long time. None of them had noticed how beautiful the lake looked under the morning light. The leaves were rustling due to the cold summer breeze, and the lapping of the small waves echoed throughout the cove.

The two Vikings were lying in the middle of the lake dazzled by each other's gaze. Snotlout gulped. "T-There'll be serious repercussions a-after this," he spluttered and kept staring at her grey-blue eyes. Ruffnut's heart was beating like crazy and it wasn't because of their playing all the time. Butterflies filled her stomach for the first time in her life. She wanted to stand up and pull back but she couldn't. "Y-You know Snotlout, I-I…" she mumbled as she was lost in his light blue eyes.

Everything looked so beautiful on her; her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her rose red lips, the way she called him an idiot…everything. "I promised you something yesterday," he said gently and Ruffnut flinched as his words came flooding back into her mind; _"I'm gonna make you like my kisses if it's the last thing I'll do in my life!"_. She gulped. Snotlout rolled her over with him being on top this time. He leaned towards her with their hands touching the cool water and placed his lips on hers. He slowly pulled back and waited. "So?" he asked and coughed. Ruffnut's eyes were twitching like crazy.

Suddenly, she was the one that rolled over so that she was on top of him. "Wait 'till you see that!". Ruffnut placed his hands on his cheeks making him sit back and pressed her lips against his. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever imagined sharing with a girl, who definitely, wouldn't be Ruffnut Thorston. He kissed her back as gently as he could and wrapped his arms around her waist, which was covered by her long curly blonde hair.

She pulled back and smiled. Her eyes searched every part of his face. "Did you… like it?" she spluttered as he studied her face closely to remember every perfect detail. "You rock… babe!" he gave her a gentle kiss on her red rose lips and she grinned.

**Hey y'all :) Chapter 6 is ready. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapters there's gonna be some Valka-Astrid meeting (sort of). Whatever, Review, Follow, Add to favorite, you know. Thanks for your time. See ya! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Day 6 at Dragon Island**

**"Dragged and Grabbed"  
**

Snotlout woke up sweating and panting like crazy. He sat up and ran a hand over his face. He looked around quite confused and coughed. "Ruff?!" he exclaimed and dashed out of this tent only to see Hiccup and Astrid sitting around the ashes left from the fire, still not saying a word to each other. However, something else was going on, as well. "Why is everything so quiet?" he thought, "Tuff's on patrol today so this awkward silence can, by no means, be explained". He put on his helmet and walked towards his friends.

"Um… Hiccup? Astrid? Where are the others? And why is there so quiet anyway?!" he asked and placed himself on a nearby rock waiting for an answer. Astrid glanced at him and then back at her axe, which she was continuously sharpening. Hiccup took a deep breath and looked at his cousin. "Ruff got sick, she woke up with extreme fever and an unbearable headache, so Tuff and Fishlegs took her back to Berk, just to be sure she'll be ok". Snotlout flinched. "Fever? Headache?! Back to Berk?! And why didn't you tell me?!" he stood up and yelled at Hiccup. The Haddock boy hesitated and rubbed his neck from stress.

Suddenly, Astrid huffed and started yelling like crazy dropping her axe. "You've been sleeping like a YAK, snorting all night! Not even a pack of these four-wing dragons Hiccup finds hard to believe they exist, because he DOESN'T WANT to trust his own girlfriend, couldn't wake the hell out of you! Besides, why do you care?! She's not your girlfriend after all, is she?!" she snatched her axe and commanded Stormfly to follow her as she stepped towards the woods. "Woah, you really need anger management tuition Astrid!" Snotlout commented and she groaned. "Snotlout please," mumbled Hiccup and Astrid paused. She turned around and replied with a furious glare. She stomped towards him and pointed her spear at Hiccup's neck. "And about you Mr. Haddock, we are WAY done! _You've really let me down! Forget us! I am done with you!_ It's you and your Toothless!" she stated and pressed her axe towards the boy's neck. Toothless growled and Snotlout cringed. Astrid glanced at the Night Fury, which was snarling at her, and moved her head disappointingly as she pulled back and ran towards the woods. "Oh Astrid…" Hiccup muttered and looked at her as she slowly faded away.

* * *

Astrid was making her way through the forest slicing branches and plants with her axe. "Why does he keep being a damn jerk?!" he murmured, "Why does he keep acting like… his father?!" she threw her axe at a trunk and it lodged there. Stormfly flinched and screeched. Astrid huffed, "Yeah girl, I know I shouldn't be talking like that for our chief but it's the occasion" she glanced at her Nadder and shook the hair out of her eyes as she pulled out her axe. Suddenly, a growl echoed. Astrid clenched her axe and stepped steadily towards the sound. As she got closer, the entrance of the cave she and Tuffnut had found before stretched in front of her eyes. The growl echoed again.

"Stormfly, stay," she commanded her dragon as she slowly entered the cave. She paused and glanced at it. "In case something bad happens, do NOT help me, just fly away and go tell Hiccup". Stormfly screeched in agreement and waited outside the cave.

Astrid gritted her teeth and walked deeper into the gloomy dusty cave. Suddenly, dragons popped out and flew towards her. She flinched and turned to escape dropping her axe. She stumbled across a rock and fell down. Something grabbed her legs and dragged her deeper into the cave. "Stormfly!" she cried as she struggled to hold on the ground. "Go! Go! Go! Tell Hiccup!" she finally gave in and let herself to be yanked into the cave.

* * *

"Oh man, you don't talk like that to a girl, and especially when that girl is Astrid," Snotlout glanced at Hiccup as both of them were walking into the woods. "I know Snotlout. I was just a little overwhelmed by the fact that my mother might be here," the Haddock boy huffed and lowered his head. Hiccup kicked a pebble and glanced at his cousin. "Talking about girls, what was that 'I am worried for Ruffnut' this morning?" he said and raised a brow. Snotlout flinched and mumbled. "Uh… uh… she's my teammate. We should care for our teammates. You said it!". Hiccup chuckled and looked at him happily. "Woah, why is it so hot in here?!" Snotlout complained and shook his hand up and down to bring some cold air into his face.

Hiccup's chuckle was cut off by a growl; it was a Nadder's growl! "Stay back Snotlout!" he exclaimed and raised his shield pushing his cousin behind him. Snotlout frowned and clenched his sword. "Wait a sec..." Hiccup trailed off, "Stormfly!" he exclaimed as the big dragon landed in front of him panic stricken holding Astrid's axe in its teeth. Hiccup placed his hand on the dragon's snout to calm it down and it purred. Snotlout snatched the axe and examined it closely. "It's dust…from a cave!" he said and glanced at Hiccup, who seemed quite confused. "Whatever! Astrid is in trouble! Stormfly lead the way!" the Haddock boy jumped on the Nadder and Snotlout frowned. "Why do I have to sit at the back?!" he complained and Hiccup replied with a glare. "I can't believe I'm doing this," the Jorgenson boy muttered as the dragon set off.

* * *

**Okay...that's pretty much Chapter 7. Coming next: Astrid and Valka meeting. Yay! Anyway, I hope you liked this one although it's not one of my best. Thanks a lot you guys who review, follow and add to fav. ;) Especially Hiccupisnotuseless, for the supportive review and messages. You rock. All of you guys rock! Thanks for your time ;) Oh! Also, I won't be uploading for a couple of days. I am sitting on an exam this weekend and I have to study. Whatever, enjoy these chapters for now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Meeting"

"_I saw a dream last night…It was that dragon. There was a woman there as well"_

"_Maybe we are not able to do so Astrid…"_

"_You're always being a stubborn jerk Hiccup! I'm done with your excuses, I am done with you!"_

"_I am done with you…"_

_All these words, all these moments flashing before her eyes. "I am done with you…". That quote echoed in her mind again and again._

"Hiccup!". Suddenly, Astrid woke up sweating like crazy. She looked around. It was as dark as night and she couldn't make anything out. "I'm ready to face you, dragons! I haven't been training for years to give up now!" she yelled and stood up clenching her fist. "I'm ready" she trailed off.

She had no weapon, no dragon or Hiccup to help her, only her courage and her bravery. Suddenly, the whole cave became brighter. "What the?" she wondered and took a closer look. Dragons surrounded her, fire burning into their mouths. A figure could be discerned hidden in the shadows. Astrid felt the curiosity to check it out.

However, when she made the first step, her leg collapsed and terrible pain washed her over. She lay on the ground, rubbing her injured joint, and moaned. "They should have been more careful as they were dragging you over here" a voice echoed in the cave. Astrid glared furiously at the indiscernible figure and left a battle cry as she tried to stand on her feet and attack. Yet, she felt more pain covering her body. "What do you want?!" she groaned and held her leg.

"Astrid, please…Hiccup must not learn yet…". The Hofferson girl flinched. "What?! But why?!" He has to find his mother! I won't let a random guy ruin his dreams!" she replied fiercely. "You don't understand" the voice echoed again, "He must not learn, it's to his best". "And who are you that you'll tell ME what to do?!". The figure huffed, "Too stubborn…".

Astrid was extremely furious. She wished she had her axe right not to tear that jerk apart. "Hiccup WILL learn! I will tell him!" she yelled, her eyes maniacally searching the figure to recognize who he or she was. "As you wish…" the stranger hit her stuff and the fire went out. Astrid panicked. She was alone at the core of the Earth, surrounded by wild beasts, injured and unable to move. A tear trickled down her cheek as she left a scream and finally passed out.

* * *

Someone wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear softly, "Astrid wake up…". Her eyes opened wide. "What happened?! Where is the man?! The dragons?! S-Stormfly? Hicc-". Her boyfriend cut her tirade with a gentle kiss on her lips. "You know I won't stop doing that, do you?" he smiled. "I have to get used to it then" she smiled back and brushed a strand behind her ear. "Booh!" Snotlout hissed as these two were giving him the "oagies". Astrid furrowed her brow in annoyance and tried to stand up.

"Woah Astrid, watch out!" Hiccup held her arm and she clutched at his shoulder. She was a little bit afraid of looking down at her leg since her pain had been unbearable before, so she thought she would have obtained a prosthetic, like Hiccup's. "My leg hasn't been severed, right Hiccup?" she squeaked, a worried expression creeping on her face. Her friends giggled. Astrid was confused. _Why would they laugh at her? Because she was going to raise her life as a disabled warrior?! Astrid Hofferson?!_

All these thoughts spun in her mind until Hiccup decided to talk. "Why don't you take a look yourself?". Astrid slowly eyed down her leg. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth. "It's just a bandage"

* * *

**Back at Berk**

The sun had nearly gone down and Tuffnut was waiting outside the Elder's house along with Fishlegs. The husky boy cleared his throat and decided to talk, "S-So Ruff will be okay right?" he mumbled and rubbed his hands nervously. "Dunno" replied the male twin and stretched on the bench.

Gobber opened the door and got out. He walked towards the boy and huffed. "Still nothing lads" he ran a hand (his good one) over his face and glanced at them, "Ruffnut is still comatose and her fever is extremely high…she's totally burning!" explained the blacksmith and walked away. "Oh no!" exclaimed Fishlegs and Tuffnut shoot him a worried glare. "I've read about this! If the fever remains stable or rises, Ruff's immune system might be unable to produce antibodies and thus-" the boy gulped, "She may not manage to ever wake up…" he spluttered and Tuffnut furrowed in stress and worry.

**Yay! Finally is done! Sorry for not uploading for ages but I was really busy with my exam and then I wanted to take some time off from writing and finally watch HTTYD2! Super! I hope you enjoyed it **** You know, the classic stuff; review, add to favourite, follow and of course, tell me if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading! ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sick For Love

Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout flew back to Berk and landed on the docks. Stoick was waiting for them all morning. "Son, you're finally here!" he exclaimed and pulled his son into a tight Viking hug. "Dad, I can't breathe," the thin boy spluttered as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen. Stoick released his son and smiled. Hiccup smiled back.

Snotlout helped Astrid to take off her dragon and stand on her feet. "So, did you find anything there?" the chief asked as all of them walked towards the village. "Nah, it was a waste of time," Hiccup mumbled under his breath and huffed. Astrid lowered her head and Stoick petted his son on his back showing sympathy and compassion.

Snotlout coughed. "H-How's Ruffnut?" he asked the great chief and the man flinched. "Uh…she'll be okay" Stoick answered and lowered his gaze. Astrid raised a brow and glanced at Snotlout. "What?! It's not that I CARE!" he furrowed and walked away proudly. Astrid smirked.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that she's been comatose for two days?! But you said it was just a fever!" Snotlout yelled at as all of them were waiting outside the Elder's house. Astrid was sitting on a rock resting her leg, Hiccup was leaning to the wooden wall of the house, Tuffnut was sharpening a stick nervously and Snotlout was walking up and down yelling at almost everyone, especially Fishlegs. "Snotlout relax!" groaned Astrid and glared at him. "Ruff will be okay. Why do you even care so much?! She's not your girlfriend after all," the Hofferson girl mocked and smirked. Snotlout frowned and went inside pushing Fishlegs out of his way. "He so has a crush on her," Astrid crossed her arms and the others glared at her. "What?" she exclaimed and huffed, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

Snotlout was sitting next to Ruffnut's bed waiting for her to wake up. The Elder walked in and smiled. "Why won't she wake up?" he glanced at the old woman and then back at Ruffnut. She put her slim hand on the boy's shoulder and grinned. "Okay, it's not that I care!" he stated and stood up. The Elder furrowed and looked at the boy. He huffed, "Well, okay, we might have done something back there…". The woman stood looking amused, with one eyebrow cocked. "NO, NO! It's not what you think, Elder! No!" he said a little stressed and blushed, "We would never!" he continued and the Elder rolled her eyes and left the room. "Wait! Where are you going?!" the boy asked and the old woman shut the door as she walked out.

Snotlout was rather worried. Why would Ruffnut get sick? Okay, they spent a day swimming with the others and another one kissing in the lake, but he would expect her to get a cold or the flu. Though, she was comatose, with a paler complexion and cold hands. He was scared. However, he had a feeling, a strange feeling something had happened that night. He was struggling to remember but he couldn't. Everything was a blur. Hiccup knocked the door and walked in, "Snotlout, it's lunch time. We're going at the Great Hall, are you coming?" the boy asked and Snotlout nodded leaving Ruffnut behind.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_It was night; the warmest and cutest night of all. Snotlout and Ruffnut were taking a leisurely stroll along the river bank on Dragon Island. "It was nice today, wasn't it Ruff?" Snotlout asked and glanced at her. "Sure was!" she replied and mirrored herself in the crystal water as they were stepping along the bank. "You know…what if the others notice we're missing?" he asked and she glared at him. "Why don't you stop worrying too much?" she huffed and stopped. Snotlout lowered his gaze and cracked a slight smile. "Hey, how about taking a break for a while?" she suggested and both of them reclined under a tree. _

_The cove looked wonderful under the moonlight. The stars were shining and the fireflies were dancing playfully on the water creating different forms of animals and shapes. The two of them chuckled to such a great view. "You were right babe, night strolls are great," Snotlout stretched his arms and they crept around her shoulder hugging her softly. She flinched and sat up looking him in the eyes. "First, stop calling me babe, it makes me wanna throw up and second-" her words were cut off by a noise. "Human steps!" Snotlout exclaimed and both of them stood up. They weren't worried if they would get caught. Besides, someday their friends had to know. "Who could be?" Snotlout asked and clenched his spear. Ruffnut shook the dust off her tunic and shrugged._

_Suddenly, a dragon's growl echoed. "Dragons!" both of them whispered in unison and hid behind a bush. A woman was sitting on a boulder petting a strange dragon on the head. "Oh, my Cloudjumper," she huffed and looked at the stars, "My poor Hiccup has been searching for me for a whole week! We should have never come to that island," a tear trickled down her cheek. The dragon cooed and snuggled up to her chest making her chuckle. "Well, the good thing is that he's leaving in two days. However, still, we have to take care of ourselves and hide. That Astrid is a pretty good hunter,". The dragon agreed with a nod and growled. _

_Ruffnut sneezed. _

"_Ruffnut, be quiet!" _

"_I am allergic to cranberry, you idiot!" _

"_I didn't know girls can be allergic!" _

"_Of course they can!"_

_Their argument was cut off by the dragon's roar, which echoed pretty close to them. The two Vikings raised their heads and, to their surprise, a dragon was standing in front of them staring at them furiously. Ruffnut blinked. "Hey, you lady!" yelled Snotlout, "Why don't you tell your dragon to back off?!". Ruffnut glanced at her and then back to her friend. "I don't think she will, Snotlout…". The woman put her mask on making the others flinch. "Go away and tell nothing to your friends," she commanded and hit her staff. The dragon approached them menacingly and kept staring at them. _

"_Oh we will go back! Hiccup has to learn that there's a crazy woman wandering around Dragon Island, that's for sure!"_

"_Snotlout, shut up!" Ruffnut shoved him with her elbow as her eyes were stuck at the dragon. _

"_Ruff stop!" he jerked his hand and glared at the woman, "Who are you? What are you doing here?! Why are you even here?!". The woman's eyes were twitching behind her mask from stress and worry. "Cloudjumper!" she yelled and the dragon started to flap his wings. "That's right! Go back! Chicken!" the boy yelled ecstatically as the woman climbed on the dragon and left. _

_Snotlout turned at Ruffnut, who was staring at him inquiringly. "What?" he shrugged and went on to catch her hands. "You're such an idiot!" she pulled away and turned to leave. Suddenly, gases filled the place. Snotlout flinched and placed his arms in front of his eyes protectively. "Ruff, where are you?!" he yelled as he staggered through the trees. "Snotlout!" she cried back and coughed. Snotlout clutched on a tree and slowly collapsed on the ground murmuring Ruffnut's name and trying to keep conscious. However, he didn't get a reply. Everything became a blur and finally he passed out. _

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Ruffnut was tossing and turning on her bed sweating and burning from fever. The Elder dashed into the room and her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed a wet towel and placed it on the girl's head. The girl sighed in relief and coughed. The Elder's eyeballs were moving like crazy as she was waiting for her to wake up. Ruffnut blinked and her blue eyes opened wide…

So that's chapter 9, I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you want and of course, follow, favorite, blah, blah,blah. Next chapter coming soon. At last, some Rufflout! ;)


End file.
